Starfire and the Beast
by Dragoon23
Summary: A Teen Titan fairy tale based on Beauty and the Beast. Alt. UniverseUber so character personalities might seem off or completely different.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a princess…. such is how most fairy tales go. She eventually receives a happy ending with her prince to be. Yet that is a boring tale that has been retold a hundred times too many.

Would you care to hear another beginning to the same old fairy tale?

A forgotten castle sits in the deep, ancient part of the forest. Its magic protection is so strong that no one could see it even if he was several inches away from the outside wall. He would merely find himself walking in circles, if he survived long enough to reach the walls. Its spiraling towers reach up toward the dark sky as crows fly above it, sensing a structure existed below, but unable to see it. Its many rooms and stairways remain silent. Termites feasts on the furniture and the many books there. The kitchens remain bear of all food, already raided by the mice. In one of its towers is an old looking glass, covered with spider webs and dust.

No one lives in this forgotten castle now. However, years before, a lonely demon resided there. It had everything a demon should desire: power, rank, the ability to inspire fear. Yet there was one thing it did not have and yet desired, not as a demon but as a human.

And here is where the story begins:

Starfire was a strong girl. She was always strong since she was a small baby. She was also very joyful and had a rather optimistic personality as almost nothing made her feel down. Her father and mother adored her, and yet, she did not grow up to be a spoiled princess. No, she had a nice personality that melted most people's hard exterior.

She had beautiful flowing red hair down to her waist. Her eyes were a pretty green color, and she was graceful like a swan. She was also very tall which made it slightly hard to get partners for ball dances as most of the males did not want to dance with a female who was taller than them. But Starfire was lucky because she found a man who did not care about their height problem. His name was Robin.

Robin was tall too, though he was shorter by an inch or two when compared to Starfire. He had fine black hair that could never be combed down and strange gray eyes. He was also the son of a neighboring kingdom so he was a perfect match to Starfire.

It was to be a very grand wedding, one that would have taken off without any real hitch if it wasn't for one minor problem: Starfire did not want to marry Robin.

She liked the man and thought of him as a charming friend. But marriage? She thought that was a little too far into the future. She and Robin had only met a few months ago, and she could not believe her parents wanted her to marry already. She was only 18. Nevertheless, being the ever-dutiful daughter, she agreed to the marriage while praying to her goddess she will learn to love Robin and if not, she will be able to bear the marriage.

The wedding was announced with much fanfare, as it was a royal wedding. Everything was made sure to be in tiptop shape. Any blemish found was either repaired or removed entirely.

The wedding was to take place at Robin's kingdom because it was bigger and the kingdom of the husband-to-be was traditionally the place for such a large wedding. Starfire was surrounded night and day by servants who made sure she was to be the perfect bride to the perfect groom. All over the gossip and news spread about the wedding. There was much speculation about what was bride and groom was going to wear.

There was also much moaning and cursing of fate's evil hand that Starfire was the lucky one chosen to be Robin's bride. The other minor princesses whined to their nurses as they fanned themselves, absolutely refusing to go to the wedding ball. (Of course, they would go just to see if they could woo Robin away from Starfire). The princes went hunting imaginary animals muttered under their breath that Starfire should be theirs and they would duel Robin for her (and make a fool of themselves as Robin was one of the best duelist, either with swords or bow and arrows, in the entire land). Yes, everyone agreed that it was a match made in heaven.

Now the next issue was getting the bride over to Robin's kingdom. It should have been a rather easy affair as a mere bridge separated the boundaries of the kingdoms. A long and narrow bridge spanned several miles. No one knew who built the bridge, but the people knew how to use and repair it if something went wrong. Alas, several people decided to host a fireworks party on the bridge, and now there was a large gapping hole in the middle of it; one that would take a long time to repair and make bringing all the baggage and entourage of no less then 50 people quite impossible.

The parents, eager to see the wedding go off (and a strong alliance cemented finally), decided to do another route, one that was shorter a bit, but was fraught with danger and the like. Because of this, Starfire's parents added an additional 70 bodyguards to Starfire's already large traveling group. By the time Starfire and her group went on the new route, she somehow had 120 people, give or take about 10 stole-away. This involved a lot of planning as moving and feeding 120 people for several days was not easy. It was devised that Starfire would be placed in the middle of the whole group and the rest would surround her, like a large amoeba. It would protect, provide, and keep her company. Everyone agreed it was a genius plan and set about to put it into action. It was easier said than done. But, alas, the group did finally get going and left the Starfire's kingdom to go through the forests for several days to reach Robin's kingdom.

Now, I could end my story right here and now by saying that Robin and Starfire married and live happily ever after. Or I can continue the story and cause some mischief.

What did you say?

Mischief? I thought so.


	2. Kidnapped

As Starfire's group moved into the forest with their noisy carriages and carts, they did not notice the hidden glares and sneering in the trees. They were oblivious to the way the shadows the trees cast were incorrect since some was larger than they should be, given the trees' size. They thought they were safe because, who would hurt the wonderful and entirely beloved princess? Better yet, who would dare attempt to attack a group with 70 well-armed and trained fighters? What they didn't count on that someone was actually bold (or stupid perhaps) enough to face them.

Starfire's group eventually reached a junction in the paths. They headed down the indicated path that would lead them to Robin's kingdom. After everyone somehow settled down to make camp, the watches were set up so not everyone would be sleeping at the same time and the princess would be protected at all times. They also place wards all around the camp to prevent creatures from bothering them from the outside as further protection.

Night approached slowly and the full round moon moved in place across the sky. Several of the guards were jumpy as it was a first assignment. Others treated the whole affair as a party or a great task that will lead them to greater glory since the War of the Demons ended so many years ago. Yet more others felt the whole task was mundane and wished to be with their wives or mistresses. Yet not one of them suspected a small creature, the size of an ant, to appear before them. Its pincers clashed silently as it penetrated the wards with strange ease and sneaked in. More of its brothers appeared, but only a few every hour so they wouldn't be noticed. They crawled into the holes of the armor and bit the defenseless humans before moving on to another human. Slowly, all the humans were bitten excluding the princess who had already gone to sleep. The group never noticed the bite as it was too small to register as a bite. What they did notice was a sudden, irresistible to sleep. One by one they fell asleep where they stood and not one remained awake.

The insects clashed their pincers loudly as they began to grow in size until they were at least 6ft each. Each had large black scaly bodies that were round like a beetles, two hairy arms with clawed three fingered hands, and two huge legs that stuck out from under the fat body. Their pincers continued to clash as they eyed each other and all of them began to walk to the princess's tent. The princess was in a very nice dream when the creatures slashed through. Starfire screamed for help as she attempted to fend off the insects, but the spelled group slept on, oblivious to her danger. One of the insects swung her onto its large shoulder and the insect group began to scurry away into the forest all the while their pincers clashing and clicking.

They were gone in an instant that spanned forever.


	3. Saved?

Starfire was afraid. One instant she was sleeping, and the next monsters.

Bugs  
Insects  
Creatures  
Demons

It didn't matter what they were.

All that did matter was she was taken from her safe cocoon and was being kidnapped by who knew what.

Yes she was afraid.

The insects took her to a hidden clearing in the forest, a distance away from the campsite. The insect that had her dumped her unceremoniously on the ground. All the insects bowed in turn in front of the figure. Starfire got up from where she was dumped and she stood to confront the leader. The words she was about to shout died as she stared with shock and terror at the leader. It was an even bigger bug: a fat spider. Its massive dark brown body was towering over her as each of its eight legs was almost as tall as her. Starfire had never seen such a massive and grotesque spider. She froze in fear as the spider crawled slowly to her, green drool dripping from its clinking pincers. She did not notice that one of the bugs stood up and walked behind her.

She cried out in pain and fell down as one of the underling bugs stabbed her with a grimy claw. The spider clicked its pincers in approval as it stared at Starfire waiting for the poison to do its job. The clan would be pleased.

"You know it is forbidden to be here, insects."

All the insects looked up to see where the voice was. The clicking of pincers rose to a deafening din as they located the source of the voice. It came from a cloaked figure located on a tree branch high above them. A hood covered the figure's face as its eyes continued to gaze down coldly at the insects.

"Yeah, get outta here before we make bug juice outta all of you!"

The insects turned again noticing another figure. This time, it came from a slightly green boy who stood on another branch opposite from the first figure. He grinned showing two pronounced animal-like fangs.

"Leave the girl alone. You all will not be harmed if you exit immediately." The first figure said quietly as it continued to watch the insects' movements.

The spider's spoke for the first time.

"_Why should we? The girl is ours. She is the highest meat, so she is ours. We hunt and she is our prey!"_

The green one grinned. "May I make bug juice? Please?"

"No. I shall take care of this."

The figure in the cloak raised its hand and black energy glowed around it.

"Azarath…."

The wind began to wail and moan as something forced it to move faster.

"Metrion…."

The insects slammed into the trees, even the large spider. They attempted to fight back with their own version of magic but it was not enough. The breath was squeezed out of their bodies as they began to be crushed. Starfire was in the eye of the storm. She only felt minor discomfort but was terrified of the powerful figure.

"Zinthos!"

The spell was complete. The bugs were crushed against the trees; their blood splattered the grounds, the trees, Starfire, and everything else. Bloody trails of green and black blood and entrails flowed down the trees. Starfire stared at the destruction around her as she began to lose conscious. It was too much. She was supposed to just go and marry Robin. She was not supposed to be stuck with a super bug killer, or a green man. She was definitely not supposed to be kidnap. This could not have been happening. She finally lost conscious due to a mixture of reasons.

"Raavveenn. You could have at least left some for me." The green boy complained as he transformed into a bird and flew down to land lightly near the unconscious girl.

"You would have made a mess of things Beast Boy. My method was more thorough." Raven said with a smirk as he flew to Starfire's side and examined her.

"She's fine Rae. All thanks to THE Beast Man and his interfering accomplice, Raven."

Raven merely rolled his eyes.

"It seems the insects have poisoned her. If we do not get help for her of the magic kind, it will spread throughout her system until she is a bloody juice bag."

"Does that mean we get to take her home?"

"It seems we must."

"Heck yes! More company!"

Beast Boy transformed into a happy bird and flew to where Raven's castle laid.

Raven shook his head with a faint smirk. Beast Boy certainly was annoying, but in a good way. Raven turned back to the princess and sighed.

Even with all the bug guts splattered all over her, she was still pretty.

After Raven muttered a few words, a dark half orb swallowed the two. A second later, the orb dispersed leaving an emptiness previously inhabited by the two.

Starfire, a bit disoriented woke up in a strange bed.

She remembered the bugs and the giant spider. She remembered the figure on the tree.

What she didn't remember was how she ended up on a bed when she was clearly in the forest before.

_Where am I?_

She looked around the room and did not recognize anything in it. No, she was definitely not back at her castle or Robin's for that matter. Dark cloth covered the window letting only a sliver of light in. Starfire got up and touched the cloth. It was cool, like silk only a bit more rough. She pulled the cloth aside letting in the sun. The light showed the room in all its gloomy glory.

Simple furniture filled the room. The bed was on one side. It did not look much at first glance. A table stood silently across from that with several chairs waiting. A dresser stood in a corner.

The door opened.


	4. Servants

Starfire jumped as the door opened. In stepped a slight girl with blonde hair and bluish eyes. The girl placed the tray of food she was carrying and glanced at Starfire with a small grin.

"Hello, you're Highness. How was the bed?"

It took a second and a half before the question registered.

_How was the bed? _

She didn't remember how the bed felt, only that she was disoriented when she woke up.

She didn't answer the question.

Instead, she asked, "Where am I and how did I get here?"

The girl shrugged as she answered, "Here would be in the castle. Where the castle is I'm not at liberty to say exactly. You arrived here pretty sick though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were poisoned by those nasty bugs. And the master had to do some stuff to get rid of it."

"Who is the master of this castle?"

The blonde girl chuckled. "If the master wants you to know, the master will tell you. All in good time."

She left before Starfire could question her more on her cryptic words.

Starfire really did not get what was going on. Well, regardless of her location, she resolved to find this "master" and demand him to take her to Robin's castle.

After all, the master took her, so this man must be able to get her back to where she belonged.

She looked at the food the blonde girl brought in. It wasn't royal standards per say, but she was starving and it didn't looked poisoned. Following her people's traditions, she scoffed it all down in a few seconds and downed the whole thing with a large jug of ale.

She got up, left the room, and walked down the hallway.

The halls were surprisingly warm. Dark paintings and tapestries covered the walls. Some of the images depicted men and women. Others had grotesque images of monsters and demons. The princess shivered looking at these particular ones and sped up her walking.

She saw a servant up ahead and approached it. When she saw what it was, she backed away.

It was a metal creature full of moving parts, gears, and limbs. Currently, it was cleaning a suit of armor with its numerous arms. It turned its head and Starfire saw a gray faceless mask on it. With a click, it turned its head back to task of cleaning the armor.

Starfire stared at the strange creature, fascinated and repulsed at the same time. It finished its tasked and moved toward Starfire. She jumped and hurried aside as the creature ignored her and went to clean the next suit of armor.

"I see you have found the servants."


End file.
